The Snow Queen
by Forest Fame
Summary: What could life be like for Elsa when she discovers that her childhood was a lie? Elsa is actually a winter faerie with really advanced powers over snow and ice. She is the daughter of Laurel and Tamani. When she was very young, she was snatched by a group of trolls. Laurel and Tamani have searched for their daughter for over 25 years with no luck. This is Elsa's story.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the sound of crying. I rolled onto my back and stared out of the window for a moment, the view was magical and it never failed to take my breath away every time I gazed at it. The trolls and Klea may have destroyed this land over two years ago but the fae have restored Avalon to its original beauty. I have two homes, one in the human world and the other one is here in Avalon. They both are completely different but they do have one thing in common, they both have Tamani and our baby daughter Elsa. Once I was in bloom after the battle with the trolls, things got a bit heated between me and Tam before we knew it, along came our Elsa. Tamani's mother came through again and she took care of Elsa while she was sprouting. I have remained in Avalon for over a year because I wanted to stay with my child. After about a year, Elsa finally sprouted in the winter, making her the fourth winter fae. It wasn't the normal arrangement that would happen when a new winter sprouts, they normally go straight to the winter palace where they are raised away from their parents, however since Avalon was thankful towards me and Tamani for stopping Klea and her army, the winter court decided to make an exception for my Elsa and they allowed her to stay with us.

I was about to get up to tend to my daughter when I noticed that Tam was no longer next to me and the sound of crying had stopped. I must have zoned out for a little while. Instead of laying back down like I was going to, I briefly yawned and stood up. Our dear friend Jamison arranged for us to have our own little house in the woods right next to the winter palace so that my new family could have some privacy and could stay together. I picked up my spider silk blanket and wrapped it around myself before I made my way to the nursery next door to mine and Tam's room. I walk in and Tam has his back to me. He is looking out of the window and in his arms is Elsa. It appears that she has fallen back to sleep, she probably only wanted a bit of attention. I walk up behind Tam and warp my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his chest. He chuckles quietly and kisses the top of my head. I back away for a moment so Tam can put Elsa down in her crib. We both stare down at her for a moment, I was admiring how beautiful my little girl looked, although there wasn't much of it, she had the blondest hair I have ever seen, it was almost white. She also had crystal blue eyes, she was truly magical.

Tamani turned to face me and smiled. He ran his hand down my face before embracing me in a tight hug. I rested my head against his chest and inhaled the scent of him. As if she sensed that she was left out, Elsa started bawling. Me and Tamani looked at each other before we both smiled. I ran my hand through the green parts of his hair and he kissed my hand before releasing it so that I could pick up Elsa. The moment she was in my arms, her crying stopped and I smiled down at my daughter. I slowly rocked her and she wrapped her hand around my little finger. I walk over to the window and smiled as the sun hit my skin, 'this is where you belong,' I whispered to Elsa and turned her so she had a view of Avalon outside of the window. Tamani wrapped his arm around my waist as he joined us at the window.

He let out a low whistle, 'I still can't believe this is our home now,' he smiled and continued to look out the window in wonder.

I sighed and turned to face him, 'oh Tam, please remember that we are all equal, we may have different seasons but you belong here, never forget that okay?' I said proudly.

He looked me in the eyes, 'I know my love, it is just difficult to get used to, even after all of these years. In all of my wildest dreams, I would have never imagined I would be living in the winter land with you and our very own daughter.' I nodded along because I agreed that it was a lot to get used to. Our daughter was a winter faerie, it was a terrifying miracle. I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on the present. I turned to Tam, 'we should start getting ready, we need to leave soon, they will be waiting for us.' Tam nodded and waited for me to put Elsa in her crib. We walked hand in hand back to our bedroom so we could get dressed.

I pulled out my favourite green sun dress and I was about to change but my breath caught in my throat as I turned to see Tam taking his top off, he was truly the most beautiful creature I have ever set eyes on, well, apart from Elsa that is. I snap myself out of it and quickly trade my night dress for my summer dress and slide on my flip flops. Even though it was winter in Avalon, I knew I wouldn't be cold. Just in case though, I put on dark green cardigan to match my dress. While Tam was still changing, I went to get Elsa ready. I changed her into a puffy ice blue dress with matching slip on shoes. I smile at my choice of clothing for her, it is perfect for a winter born child. I am just wrapping her up in my spider silk blanket to keep her warm as Tam walks in. He is wearing a button down green shirt and black trousers with his bare feet showing at the bottom. I nod my approval and he laughs.

Today is the day that Elsa is going to see Avalon with her own eyes and we are taking her through the gate to visit my parents. Elsa has been on walks around the winter palace but this is going to be the first time she travels around the land that is her home. I watch as Tam picks Elsa up and then I quickly gather her things together. Tam passes Elsa over to me when I am done and he picks up her bag before placing it over his shoulder. 'You both look beautiful, your parents are going to fall in love with her.' I smile at his comment and stroke Elsa's blonde hair. 'Are you ready?' I ask Tam and he nods. I nod my head back at him and we both make our way out of our house.

We are greeted straight away by the spring fae who are assigned to guide us to the gate. I recognize many faces and greet them. They all stare at little Elsa is awe before smiling at the new winter fae. They quickly recover themselves and they bow, much to my annoyance. Before I can say anything, Tam grabs my hand and that silences me. We all make our way through the fall and summer lands. Everyone we pass stops and stares, most bow but some fae are too busy staring in wonder as we pass. I try to keep my head down as we walk by but I made sure that I keep a smile on my face. As we make our way through spring, I start to see the gate. Elsa starts giggling to herself and that cheers me up. Tam is right at my side and he starts laughing to himself at the sound of his daughters chuckles.

I look towards the gate and standing around it are about 100 spring fae. Standing in front of them is Jamison, Marion and queen Yasmine. A few years ago when I returned to Avalon after leaving with the key that Yuki had given Tam, I came back and I suggested to the winter court that maybe they should try a vote throughout the whole of Avalon to see who the new queen should be. While Marion was not happy with the idea of using a human method to settle the matter, the other fae seemed to agree with me and with the help of Jamison, the vote took place. The fae of Avalon gave more votes for Yasmine, so Marion is no longer the queen of Avalon. Long live queen Yasmine. By orders of Yasmine, Marion still remains on the winter court much to her annoyance. Due to the winter, Marion and Yasmine are both in blossom. The winter blossom is truly breath taking. This is Yasmine's first year in bloom and she looks just like a real queen. Her blossom matches her crown and she looks so graceful and powerful.

As we approach, Jamison comes towards us. He smiles at us and gestures to Elsa. I smile back at him and place my daughter into his arms and step back to take my place next to Tam. Jamison also step back so he standing in the middle of Yasmine and Marion. As one, all three of them raise their left hand above their heads. Elsa looks at Jamison and also raised her small arm. I stare in wonder as they all start to glow and then a burst of energy shots out of all of their hands and into the sky. We all stare up as it begins to snow. I start to laugh and I hug Tam. This is the first time our Elsa has used her powers. I hear Elsa giggling so I turn back to the winter fae. Snow has already started setting on the ground.

Me and Tam walk together up to the winter fae. Tam bows at his waist and I follow his lead. I then step forward and wrap my arms around Yasmine. She returns my hug and smiles at me when we break apart. I nod towards Marion and she nods back, her face remains emotionless. I finally turn to Jamison and smile at my old friend. 'It is lovely to see you Jamison', I say. I give him a loose hug and step back again. 'Laurel, Tamani, a pleasure as always. This is truly a miracle. Due to our shared powers, I have recently had a vision of your daughters future. The vision was very blurry but I can tell you a little part of what I know. Does this interest you?' I turned to Tam in shock and we both nodded. 'Very well then, little Elsa is going is to grow up into a very graceful and very powerful faerie with terrific strength. I have seen that your daughter is going to be queen for two separate kingdoms. While her power will grow very strong, danger and fear is still in your daughters path.' Jamison told us and he handed Elsa back to me and she giggled.

I looked at Tam briefly and then I turned back to Jamison, 'what do you mean she is going to be the queen of two kingdoms? I asked Jamison. Tamani wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Jamison shrugged his shoulders sadly, 'I do not know Laurel, I wish I did. Elsa is going to become very powerful, that I know though. But with great power, comes great responsibility.' Once again, Jamison shrugged his shoulder and frowned. I wonder what Jamison's vision was saying and what did it mean when it showed him that Elsa would be the ruler of two kingdoms when she grows up. I can understand that she may one day be the queen here in Avalon but where else could she be queen? I turned to Tam and I think he was thinking the same thing as me because his look of confusion mirrored my own.

Queen Yasmine stepped forward, 'I hate to interrupt you at a time like this but Laurel, the gate it ready for you.' She smiled at me and gestured to the gate behind her. I looked at the gate and then turned back to the winter fae. 'Thank you very much. We'll be back soon, I promise.' Yasmine and Jamison nodded as me and Tam stepped up the gate with Elsa. Some spring fae walked through the gate and Tamani followed them straight away without looking back. I took one last look at Avalon and waved to the winter fae before I stepped through the gate after Tam with Elsa safely in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is the first thing I see as I walk through the gate and into the forest. It hasn't started snowing here yet it seems. A homely feeling fills me and it makes me laugh in happiness. I haven't been here for over a year. Little Elsa stares in my arms and I gently rock her. Tamani and the spring fae are waiting for me in the clearing and I approach them. Tamani smiles at me before faces the other fae, 'Alright, here is whats going to happen. We are going to protect Laurel and Elsa at no cost. I will lead and I want you all to form a circle around Laurel and follow me. If there is any signs of trolls, you know what to do.' He gives out his orders and all the fae nod their heads, Tam looks satisfied, 'let's go.'

The spring fae automatically form a circle around me as we make our way through the woods and Tamani leads them. Tamani took over Shar's duties for Avalon and I couldn't be prouder. The spring population was reduced quite a lot after the major battle but there was still an outrageous amount of fae in the woods so that they could protect me and Elsa from any risk of harm. We all walk as one through the forest. Elsa stares around in wonder, like me, she can feel the energy change and this interests her. I look over the faes shoulders and I can see the cabin come into sight. I smile again as excitement flows through me. I haven't seen my family and friends for what seems like forever.

Three cars are parked outside the cabin which means my parents, David and Chelsea must be inside. I practically squeal and I hear Tam chuckle to himself. We make our way to the front of the cabin and Tamani knocks on the door loudly. The spring fae move to make a semi circle in front of me. My view is blocked by the fae in front of me but I manage to hear a familiar voice that makes my heart leap, 'hello Tamani,' its my mam, 'where is Laurel?' Tamani signals for the spring fae to split ways and I step forward with Elsa laying in my arms, 'mam, dad,' I whisper as a tear rolls down my face.

Tamani takes Elsa out of my arms and I run to my parents. I collapse in their arms and let myself cry. David and Chelsea also come outside and I throw my arms around them as well. All of us spend a few minutes laughing and crying while Tam watches us and grins. I am the one that finally backs away and I take my daughter in my arms, 'you guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Elsa,' at the sound of her name, all the spring fae bow, again to my annoyance but I ignore it and place Elsa into my mothers arms. All four of them don't say anything but they stare at my little girl as she waves her hands and starts to cry. I smile to myself and gently stroke my daughters cheek. Tam places his hand on my shoulder and smiles proudly down at our daughter.

My dad is the first to break to the silence, 'she's a miracle, a magical little miracle.' I smile at my dad and nod in agreement, 'she is made of winter magic, she's a faerie', I say and wrap him into a quick hug. My mam shakes her head in awe and suggests that we go inside. We all go inside the house and I sit in my favourite chair with my legs underneath me in the corner of the room with Chelsea. David sits near us on the floor while my parents sit on the sofa with Elsa on their laps. Tam stands awkwardly behind my chair. I know that he is not going to sit down, I know how stubborn he can be so tilt my head up and I smile brightly at him and that seems to lighten his mood.

My mum looks up from staring at Elsa, 'I thought you were not coming back,' she started crying again and my heart broke from her. My dad hugged by mam and Tam stroked my hair. 'I'm home now,' I flash my mam a smile and she smiles back while drying her eyes. I look down at David, 'do you want to hold her?' I ask him and he stared at me for a moment before replying, 'I've never held a baby. He shrugs sheepishly and I laugh.

'There is nothing to do, she won't explode if that's what you're worried about.' I laugh again and I was about to get up but I notice that my mam is already standing and kneels down near David, she tells him how to hold his arms and she gently puts Elsa in Davids. He looks panicked at first but then he looks down and my daughter and he relaxes. I sink back into my seat and relax also. I look around the room at my family and my heart warms. I didn't realise how home sick I really was until now. The house exactly the same as I left it a couple of years ago, everything is where I left it. I magazine on the table, the remote sitting in front of the TV. In my heart, I know Avalon is where I truly belong but I choose not to think about that right now.

I turn to face Chelsea instead, 'I've missed you so much,' I tell my best friend.

She sniffs and throws her arms around me, 'I've missed you too Laurel, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. What have you been up to in Avalon?' Chelsea asks me.

I take a moment to decide how to reply. I spent most of my time with Elsa while she was still sprouting, I rarely left her side, well that is when I wasn't at the academy. I have been taking extra classes so that I can catch back up with my studies since I had fallen behind again. I repeat this to Chelsea and she nods in understanding. Elsa was sprouting for over a year, it is a long wait but it was worth it, she is here now and she is perfect. She is giggling and her eyes are on me, it is pure music to my ears.

'So what about you? What have you been doing up to?' I ask Chelsea. She takes a deep breath before she replies, 'well as you know, I am still at college and I am loving it Laurel. The place, the experience, the hot guys-' She gets interrupted by David, 'I am right here,' he exclaims and which causes me and Chelsea to burst out laughing, she taps David's head and grins. I have missed this, I have missed the company of my best friends. Don't get me wrong, I love Avalon and I love my friends there but unfortunately, Avalon doesn't have David, Chelsea or my parents.

David and Chelsea have been dating ever since the battle with Klea and I couldn't be happier. I must admit, when they first became an item, it was a bit strange but I got used to it fast. It must have been the same for David seeing me and Tam together but we all adjusted. I am glad because David and Chelsea really do go well together and make a very adorable couple.

Chelsea keeps ranting about her experiences over the year but I kinda zone out. I nod when I feel the need to but my mind is miles away. I didn't sleep much last night, a mix of excitement and Elsa's crying so I was pretty tired. I snapped out of it when I hear Elsa crying. David looks panicked and I am about to pick her up. Elsa waves her arms and releases a ray of pure ice and turns a lamp to ice. Everyone stares in horror at Elsa, 'grab her hands, now!' I shriek.

I am about to lunge forward but Tamani beats me to it. He quickly snatches Elsa from Davids arms and puts her tiny hands into his own. Elsa continues to cry but luckily Tamani has stopped her from using her icy magic. I stroked my daughters head in attempt to sooth her but her cries continued.

Chelsea spoke first, 'what the hell was that?' Chelsea wrapped her arms around David who was staring at us with a mix of terror and curiosity. My parents were staring at the lamp, this is the first time they had seen winter magic.

'Elsa is a winter faerie but her magic is very advanced and she has a strong control over snow and ice. She can't control it get because she is only a baby,' Tamani answered Chelsea over Elsa's cries.

Chelsea's face lights up, 'she can control winter, that is amazing,' she exclaims.

'It is also frightening at the same time,' I look over at David, 'are you okay?' I ask him.

He nods his head and then shakes it, 'yeah, I guess, it is mainly just shock really. You two have a pretty cool kid,' he smiles.

I am about to reply but I start to feel like intense pain in my stomach, 'I-I don't feel right,' I manage to say before I collapse onto my knees and focus on the floor. Everyone says my name but all I can hear is my daughters cries get louder. Tamani quickly sits near me with Elsa in his arms and makes me look at him. I whimper in pain and his face turns white. There a thud and I look over to see that Chelsea has collapsed as well and it appears that she is out cold.

I look at Tamani in fear and grab my stomach as the pain gets worse. 'Something it wrong, the spring fae should have come straight in when they heard Laurel shriek earlier.' Tamani tells us.

Fear spreads up inside of me. My parents look purely terrified and David is trying to wake up Chelsea. I put my face onto the floor and grip Tamani's hand. My parents both collapse just as everything seems to explode.

I wake up a few minutes after the blast and the pain in my stomach has gone. I slowly sit up and see that Tamani is laying next to me, he is out cold. Elsa is no longer in his arms and I start to freak out. I scan the room, everyone is knocked out and through the smoke, I can see trolls. I force myself to stand up and I quickly follow the trolls out of the cabin.

As I step out side, pure fear fills me. Every spring fae that was guarding us are out cold and some look badly beaten. Standing a few feet away from me is a troll and in his arms is Elsa. I don't think, I charge over to him and try to snatch my daughter from it but it moves Elsa out of my reach but I keep trying. He just laughs at me and signals to the other trolls. One of them grabs my hair and yanks me backwards. I scream and try to fight my way out but it is no use and the troll yanks harder. I stop struggling and look back at the troll who has Elsa, 'Don't hurt her! Why are you doing this?' I yell at him.

He laughs to himself for a moment, 'that is none of your concern,' he grunts and starts to walk away.

I try once more to get free so I can save my daughter but as I try to move, the troll pulls on my hair again and to stop me this time, he stabs me in the shoulder several times and I cry out in pain. I start crying, 'you can't do this, she is my daughter!' I scream after the troll as he continues to walk away, 'help, someone please help me,' I shriek but no one comes.

The troll with Elsa turns around one more and smirks, 'I'd save my breath if I were you, you're going to need it.' The troll behind me hits me across the head and Elsa is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

When I next open my eyes, I am back in Avalon, laying on my bed. At first I am relieved because I believe it was just a dream but then pain from my back shots through me and I sit up in fright. Tamani rushes into view and makes me lay back down, 'no, where is Elsa?' I cry.

Tam pins me to the bed to keep me still and he starts crying, 'she's gone Laurel, the trolls took her. We have every possible fae searching for her, we are going to find her, I promise you.' I go limb and stare at Tamani. He wraps me up into his arms and we both cry together over our lost daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Forest Fame here. I think it goes without saying that I do not own anything from the book 'wings', neither do I own Frozen. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you'd all let me know what you think of this story. So yeah, please review. Thank you and enjoy your reading :')**

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

It was a few hours ago that we sent the trolls to capture the winter child, they really are taking their time. My sister Amorie is a sleep in the chair next to me, I carefully move her blonde hair out of her eyes, she is exhausted. She has been spending months perfecting a stronger knock out gas using her fall magic, it really had started taking an effect on her health but she was the only fall faerie out of all of us. I am a summer faerie and so is my brother Parker, who is looking out for the trolls.

Klea had created us three for one purpose only, to revenge her if she died trying to take control of Avalon. Yuki had used her winter magic to predicted that Laurel would have a powerful child who could potentially become the next ruler of Avalon. Klea used me, Parker and Amorie as a back up plan, we were to kidnap this child as soon as entered earth through the portal. The faeries in the woods talk quite a lot and Parker often uses his summer powers to hide himself so that he can listen to their conversations. He discovered that the child was a girl and that her name is Elsa. As soon as he heard that Laurel and her child had stepped through the portal, we sent in the trolls.

I look up at the sound of footsteps and loud banging. I quickly stand up and Amorie jerks awake. Parker steps through the trees with a few trolls following him, 'look who's back,' he gestures with his arms and comes to stand near us.

Amorie steps forward and takes the child from the trolls. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small vile containing a harmless sleep potion. She feeds this to the baby and she instantly closes her eyes. The last thing we want is for this child to harm us with her powers. I look to Parker and we nod our heads before turning to face the trolls, 'we no longer have any use for you,' I saw. The trolls look outraged but before they can move, Parker as already trapped them in an illusion. Amorie quickly unleashes her knock out gas on the trolls and then we all flee from the scene so that it doesn't effect us. From far away, Parker removes the illusion and with it, he is removing any evidence that magic was used.

We all pile into Parker's car and he starts to drive away. We reach the motorway and I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding. The sleeping child is in Amorie's arms. Parker turns to face me, 'what now?' my brother asks me.

I continue to look forward, I gaze as the other cars pass us by, 'now we head to Norway.'

* * *

**12 Years Later - Elsa's POV**

I am sleeping in my bed when I get woken up in the early morning by younger sister. Anna pops up beside me, 'Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.' I don't stir, much to Anna's annoyance, she sits on top of me and bounces, 'wake up. Wake up. Wake up.' she says to me.

I grumble, 'Anna, go back to sleep.' Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on me before saying, 'I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play.' She says this in a very dramatic voice. I choose to ignore her and try to go back to sleep but her weight on top of me is crushing me and making it impossible to go back to sleep.

I shove her off the bed, 'go play by yourself.' I say before closing my eyes again. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of my eyelids, 'Do you want to build a snowman?' she asks me mischievously causing both my eyes to open and I smile.

Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls me by the hand, 'come on, come on, come on, come on.' I try to shush her but Anna's too excited. we make our way down the stairs and we sneak into the ballroom before I shut the door quietly.

Anna runs to the middle of the room and I follow her. She turns to face me, 'Do the magic! Do the magic!' she begs. I laugh and wave my hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between my palms, forming a snowball. Anna looks at the snowball in wonder as I throw the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth, 'This is amazing!' she laughs.

I laugh to, 'watch this!' I tell Anna as I stomp my foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing. I smile as I look around the room, this is what I can do, it is magical.

'Let's make a snowman,' Anna says and I nod in agreement. We both roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. I move his stick arms around, 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.' I say in a goofy voice and Anna jumps up to hugs him. She whispers to the snowman and I giggle. I use my magic to move us across the floor while Anna appears to be dancing with Olaf. We both laugh.

Me and Anna then slide down snowbanks together and Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air. I use my magic to catch her by making another snow peak appear. Anna giggles, 'Catch me!' she says before jumping again. I make another peak to catch Anna, 'Gotcha!' I say. Anna keeps jumping and I keep casting magic. Anna starts to jump faster, 'Again! Again!' she shrieks.

Fear starts to grow inside me as I struggle to keep up with my sister, 'slow down,' I yells and this causes me to slip. I look over and Anna has jumped into the air and there is nothing to catch her, 'Anna!' I scream and try to create another snow peak to save her but my magic accidentally strikes Anna in the head. Anna tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.

I run to Anna and takes her in my arms. A streak of Anna's hair turns white and I stare at it in horror. 'MAMA! PAPA!' I scream. I hold Anna in my arms as the room around us fills with frightening ice spikes.

Our parents burst through the frozen door and they gasp at the sight of the room. 'Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!' My father says as they run over to us. 'It was an accident, I'm sorry Anna', I whisper. My parents rush to Anna and take her in their arms. My mother touches Anna's face before looking at my father in fright, 'she's ice cold.'

My father thinks for a minute, 'I know where we have to go,' he informs us and we all run out of the ballroom together. We arrive in the library and my father sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map and we then set off. Carrying me and Anna, our ride their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streams from my hands, leaving a trail of ice behind us.

We ride into a forest together and when we reach the clearing, we stop. My dad is holding me while my mam is still holding an unconscious Anna. my dad steps forward, 'Please, help. My daughter!' he yells at the thin air. I cling to my father in fright. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward us. It looks as though we are going to be crushed. Luckily, the rocks stop at our feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces.

The crowd of weird creatures part for one of them as old as the Earth, they call him Grand Pabbie. He approaches arthritically, but determined. He nods respectfully to the father, 'Your Majesty.' He says before looking towards me, 'born with the powers or cursed?' he asks my father.  
'Born. And they're getting stronger.' My dad answers him. Grand Pabbie motions for my mam to bring Anna to him. She does and examines her. 'You are lucky it wasn't her heart.' is what Pabbie says after quickly examining her, 'The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.'

My dad looks to him and tells him to do what he must. The troll looks at us carefully before replying, 'I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.' Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with us in our nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with us in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head, 'She will be okay,' he informs us.

I look at him in shock, 'But she won't remember I have powers?' I ask weakly. The troll shakes his head and I look up to my father. He places his hand on my shoulder, 'It's for the best.' is all he says.

'Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow.' As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult version of me creating magical snowflakes. 'There is beauty in your magic but also great danger.' The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes and I gasp in horror. 'You must learn to control it.' Pabbie continues. In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack the adult version of myself, 'Fear will be your enemy.'

I gasps in shock at what just happened and bury my face in my dads chest. He wraps his arms around me protectively. 'No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna.'

Once we arrive back at the castle, this is exactly what we do. The gates get locked, the staff is reduced and my contact with people is limited. I watch as my things disappear from the room I used to share with Anna and I move into my own room, away from my little sister. Anna rushes in to the hall to see me shut the door to her new room, but before the door closes, I see the look on my sisters face as she watches; confused and sad.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I skip up to the window in the hall and my face lights up at the sight of the snow. I rush down the hall and knock on Elsa's door, 'Ella, do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play', I sing but no response. I peek under the door, ' I never see you anymore, cone out the door, it's like you've gone away.' When Elsa still doesn't respond to my singing, I give up and go to play with two dolls.

'We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why,' I continue to sing to myself before I run back to Elsa's door and peek through the key hole which is useless because I can't see a thing. 'Do you want to build a snowman?' I try one more time with the singing, 'it doesn't have to be a snowman,' I call through the keyhole.

After a moment, Elsa actually replies to me, 'go away, Anna.' I stare at the door for a moment and my heartbreaks at the response of my big sister. 'Okay, bye,' I say before I walk back to my room and start to cry.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I listen to Anna walk away and it makes me sad. I wish I didn't have to stop all contact with my little sister, I miss her. I sit at the window looking out, longingly. Suddenly, my icy hands freeze the windowsill and I stare at it in horror. I try to calm myself down, I will not let fear overtake me.

Later on, my dad slips blue leather gloves onto my hands, 'The gloves will help.' He pats my gloved hand before continuing, 'See? You're good...Conceal it.' I look at him continue our little saying, 'Don't feel it,' and we both finish the saying, 'Don't let it show.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late new chapter. Every time I tried to sit down and write it, I just got distracted. Oh well, here you go! As I said before, I own nothing from Wings or from Frozen. Enjoy your reading and I'd appreciate some reviews, thank you :')**

* * *

**5 Years Later -Tamani's POV**

It has almost been two decade since my daughter was stolen away and I have killed too many trolls to count in that time. I am on a hunt with a group of spring fae at the moment and we are following a lead that could potentially help us find Elsa. We are searching a small town in Denmark at the moment because we got reports back suggesting that there was an activity of powerful magic.

In the past, it was been difficult to track down Elsa because we have no idea what she looks like now. She will be 17 this year but she will only look like a 12 year old child. Jamison was the first to acknowledge this problem so a few months ago he had used his winter magic to predict what Elsa would look like now. He showed us an image in the snow of a teenage girl who looked like Laurel when she was a child, the difference between the two was that the girl had intense blue eyes and that her hair was almost white. When Laurel saw the image, she folded herself into my arms and cried silently but I just stared in wonder at our lost daughter.

Myself and every available spring fae have been searching for Elsa for a long time but we seem to be going in circles every time we think we have a lead of where she is. Laurel's hope is starting to fade but I will not give up. Our daughter is out there somewhere, I know it. Elsa is a winter fae and a very powerful one at that. I know that deep down she must be suffering a world of humans who don't understand the full extent of her powers. It breaks my heart to know that she is probably alone and terrified of herself.

Laurel and I have two other children, Drew who is a spring fae like me and Summer who is in fact a summer faerie. While Elsa resembles her mother a lot, Drew and Summer share my black hair and green eyes. Before Elsa sprouted, me and Laurel had agreed that we wanted a big family. We did not have more children to replace Elsa, we had every hope that we would get our oldest child back and so we decided to carry on our family so that Elsa would have a siblings to come back to when we found her.

Summer is brilliant at illusions, she uses them on a daily basis actually. Laurel told me that the other day, she had use her magic to create an illusion of her sister. Laurel had found Summer and Drew playing with the illusion of their older sister. After hearing this story, it had broken my heart. Although my youngest children had never met Elsa, they were still able to play happily with the illusion that Summer had created.

I love all my children equally but I have not been there for a lot of my youngest children s up bringing. All through their lives, I have been chasing leads that could help us to find Elsa, like now for example. I know that my obsession with finding my daughter is putting a strain on my relationship with Laurel and I am aware that I am neglecting Drew and Summer on some level and I hate myself for that but I have to find Elsa, she needs me.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

I collect the cups from the dining room after the king and queen leave the room. I sit down for a moment before I make my way to the kitchen. I have been working in the palace ever since the king and queen took Elsa as their own which was about 13 years ago. Cyra, Amorie and I decided that I would be the one who remained at the castle to keep an eye on Elsa and made sure that no trolls or even fae made their way into the castle. Cyra's job was to travel around the world to keep the spring fae from Avalon off the trail of Elsa's winter magic, so far, it has proven to be very effective.

Since Amorie knows more about what faeries need than both me and Cyra put together, she works as a special cook in the kitchen so that she can made meals that fit to Elsa's need as a faeire. I make my way to the kitchen quietly and I sneak up behind my younger sister. I place the cups down silently on the counter and cover my hands over Amories eyes and she gasps in horror. She manages to turn around and her fear turns into laughter when she sees that it only me.

She slaps me lightly on the arm and grins, 'You are wicked, Parker!' She exclaims and I smirk at her. The other kitchen staff laugh at us and I bow to add onto the joke. Amorie bursts into a fit of laughter and then she gasps for breath and has to sit down. I ask the other kitchen staff to give us a moment and they all nod in understanding as they walk out of the kitchen one by one. I lock the doors behind them so no one can get in. When Klea was alive, she wanted to get a fall faerie badly because having a fall faerie was the key to her plan. So when Amorie was sprouting, Klea did quite a few different experiments on her and now Amorie is very weak and she is prone to get ill while most faeries never get ill.

I sit down beside my little sister and wrap my arms around her as she rests her head on my shoulder, 'you okay sis?' I ask her as I feel her forehead. She nods and smiles. I lift up my hand I create an illusion in the kitchen. I turn this place into a field of flowers with rose petals flying in the wind. Amorie laughs out loud and gently lays down in the grass. I join her and we both stare at the endless blue sky that my illusions has made. 'It seems so real,' Amorie smiles as she tries to reach for a rose petal but it just passes straight through her open palm, 'well, maybe not so real after all.' She signs and stands up. I follow her lead and I return the kitchen to it's usual state.

I grab a pear from the fruit bowl and a glass of sugar water as I turn to leave. Amorie stares at me for a moment before she smiles. I quickly wrap my sister into a tight hug and tell her to go lay down when she can. She nods and I step out of the door. Amorie is very weak and she really needs to keep up her energy when she can otherwise she becomes ill. Cyra is the one who keeps an eye on Amorie and takes care of her when she becomes ill, however, she is away leaving a magical trail over in some small town so the task of looking after our baby sister has fallen to me for now but I am not the best carer in the world so I look forward to the day Cyra returns. I clear my head as I make my way down the hall with the fruit and the glass of water before I stop in front of a door. I knock 3 times before entering.

Elsa is sat by her window, staring out at the snow that is covering her kingdom. She doesn't turn around as I approach. I sit down beside her and put the pear in front of her. She smiles gratefully as she takes a bite. After she swallows her first bite, she turns to face me, 'you shouldn't be in here,' is all she says. I look down at her hands, 'you have your gloves on don't you?' I reply and she nods, 'then there is no problem.' She laughs at this and I smirk.

She takes the water out of my hands and takes a few sips. I have become very close with Elsa over these years. I come to see her almost every day because I know how lonely she can be locked up in the same room. Elsa has no idea who her real parents are or that she is a faerie for that matter. She just believes that she was born with the powers to control snow and ice. She also doesn't know about me, she just believes that I am just an average worker at the palace. I hate lying to her but it is all in her best interest, if she knew the truth, her powers will probably spiral out of control. I stare out of the winter at the kingdom covered in white. It looks so beautiful, everything is covered in a blanket of snow. Elsa turns to face me, 'I want to be out there Parker, I want to play in the snow with Anna.' Her smile crumples and she stares down at her hands. I make her look at me as I smile and she slowly smiles back, 'one day Elsa, one day'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day, I hope you guys are happy about this and I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'The Snow Queen.' :')**

* * *

**Six Years Later - Elsa's POV**

Ever since I was 7 years old, I have been trapped in the same room. I haven't felt the light of the sun or the chill that the wind brings. I haven't had any contact with my sister and my only friend is servant in the palace called Parker. Over the years, I have formed what some girls would call a 'crush' on him but I am 18 now and I need to stop acting so childish. He knows about my powers and he doesn't run away, I am glad about that but it is scary, what if I hurt him like I hurt Anna all those years ago?

I sign at the blast of reality and choose to use my magic to make a snowball. I stare at it for a moment and then I let it fall onto the ground where it breaks into pieces. I smile to myself at this, it is always great to know that I still have some control in my life. My father always told me to try to ignore my powers so that they don't get the best of me so over the years, I have become less emotional and I rarely let anyone know about my abilities, especially my baby sister Anna.

My parents are going away today for a gathering among the royals overseas. I place my gloves over my hands to make sure I don't unleash my magic and then I step outside. I take the back way around the castle to go say goodbye to my parents. I use the back parts of the castle because I want to limit the contact that I have with people so that I know they are safe.

I walk down the staircase in time to see my parents gather at the bottom. I bow to them and then look up, 'do you have to go?' I say and my voice catches. Apart from Parker, my parents are the only people who know about my powers and understand me. I need them and I don't want them to leave, I have a bad feeling but I am probably just being silly.

My mam steps next to my dad and smiles gently at me. My father leans forward slightly so his eyes are level with me. 'You'll be fine, Elsa,' is all he says as he embraces me in a quick hug. I nod at him and keep an emotional expression on my face. My mother knows me too well and she knows that I am upset so she wraps me into a tight hug and bury my first into her shoulder. Before I know it, my parents have left the castle to board the boat and I am heading back to my room. I realise a deep breath and get my emotions in check.

I am about to round the corner that leads to my room as Parker rounds the same corner and almost charges into me. I stare at him for a moment, in all of the years that I have known him, he seems to have not aged at all. He looks like he is only a few years older than me but face care is brilliant these days so it doesn't really bother me. He takes a moment to gather himself and he gives me his usual smirk, 'I am sorry, your highness,' and he bows to me. I glare at him, he knows it annoys me when he acts formal like this and he bursts out laughing when he stands normally again.

I still have a bad feeling about my parents in my stomach so I try to pass by him but he grabs my arm gently and turns me around to face him, 'Elsa, whats wrong?' He asks me and he actually has real concern in his eyes. The fact that he cares makes me feel a bit better. I try to smile at him but it is unsuccessful, 'I didn't want my parents to go.' I reply.

Parker frowns at me for a moment in understanding and then he leads me into my room. When we are in my room and the door is closed, he does something that shocks me, he folds me into his arms and hugs me tightly. I stand there stunned for a moment in complete shock and then I slowly wrap my arms around him also. I open my eyes for a moment and see that snow is falling down in my room and it is quickly covering me and Parker. For the first time in what seems like forever, I finally let myself feel. I turn back into a small child and I bawl into Parkers chest.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I am laying on my bed in the quarters that I share with my siblings and I have my hand over my eyes. I have just returned from another mission of leaving a magic trail in Russia and I tiredness is overwhelming me. The king and queen set off on their boat for their gathering before I got back so I went straight to my room to lay down.

I most have fallen asleep for a while because when I open my eyes, it is almost dark outside. I sit up slowly and yawn. In that moment, the doors to my room burst open and in steps my younger brother, 'word has it that you were back,' he says as he sits down beside me on my bed, 'how did it go?' I stand up and pour myself a glass of water.

'I was almost caught this time. Tam is still very determined after all these years, I barely had chance to get away before his guards got to the scene.' I wince at the memory, the spring fae would have probably killed me on the stop if they had found me. Parker stares at me in horror, 'did they hurt you Cyra?' he whispers. I smile at him reassuringly and shake my head, 'no, they didn't, I lost them before they could find me, don't worry brother,'.

He lets out a sigh of relief and he puts his behind his head as he leans back on my head board. He closes his eyes and a huge smiles spread across his face. I sign for a different reason and cross my arms, 'It is never going to work Parker,' is all I say as I turn to grab a snack for myself. He looks at me for a moment and nods his head defeated.

Parker has started to form romantic feelings for Elsa and it is the worst thing that could possibly happen, I need to try to snap him out of it. The fact that he is over 40 while she is only 23 is not the problem because they are both faeries who will live to be over 150, so when you think about it like that, 17 years difference is hardly anything. Plus, Parker doesn't look like he is a day over 20. The problem is that we are lying to Elsa about her true past and if anything happened between my brother and Elsa, it would probably break both their hearts when she finds out the truth.

Klea was good friends with the queen of Arendelle before she died and she knew that the queen was trying to have a child. Unfortunately, the queen was unable to conceive a baby. This worked perfect for Klea's plan and after Yuki's vision, she promised the queen that she could give her a very special child to raise.

Once we had Elsa, we raised her for a few years until she started aging at a rate that was normal for humans. We then erased her memories and the king and queen raised Elsa as their own. They were away of her powers and the fact that she was a faerie but they were more than happy to welcome her as their own. We had to lie to them though and we couldn't tell them that Elsa was actually a stolen child over wise I seriously doubt that they would have agreed to raise her.

As something extra, Amorie offered the king and queen the chance to have another child. She took some of Elsa's DNA and then she created a potion out of the DNA that would allow the queen to conceive. After drinking the potion, they queen conceived little Anna within a few days. When Anna was born, she had her fathers hair colour but she looked like a mix of Elsa and the queen.

Parker is sulking and I am eating an apple as Amorie bursts into the room. She is crying and she falls to her knees in sobs as soon as she enters. Parker is up like a flash and he gathers our younger sister into his arms as I stand there in shock for a moment. Parker is asking her what is wrong but she is just shaking her head and sobbing harder. I drop to my knees beside them both move Amories blonde hair out of her eyes. 'Amorie, calm down, you're going to make yourself sick sweety. Now tell us, what's wrong?' I tell our sister seriously.

Amorie tries to catch a breath before she replies, 'it's the king and queen,' she sobs, 'something terrible has happened' I stare at her in shock for a moment but it is Parker that speaks first, 'no,' is all her says. Amorie nods and breaks down into sobs again, 'a storm hit the sea and the boat was sunk instantly, they're gone Amorie, they're dead.' Amorie buries her head in her hands and cries to herself. I stay sat on the floor in complete shock as Parker picks Amorie up and puts her down on my bed to rest.

They can't be dead, they just can't be. Over the years, I have become extremely close with both the king and queen, they may not have known it but they were like family to me, just like Amorie and Parker. They can't be gone, that just doesn't seem right. Parker asks Amorie if the princesses know about what has happened and when she nods, he run offs to find Elsa and comfort her. I let him go without a fight because I am too numb to say anything. I slowly stand up and I curl up beside my baby sister and I let myself cry with her.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

A few days have passed since the king and queen drowned and we have just returned from the funeral. Of course Elsa didn't attend, she knew that she couldn't leave the castle because she was aware that her emotions would probably get out of control and so would her powers. Amorie, Cyra and myself kept our distance and we silently said our goodbyes.

When we got back to the palace, I dropped of my sisters at our quarters and then I made my way to Elsa's room to make sure she was alright. When I went to go see her on the day that the king and queen died, she was an emotional wreck, I had to barge my way into her room because a layer off ice was surrounding her room. She was having the hardest time sleeping because she kept getting woken up by nightmares. Amorie slipped a light sleeping potion into her water and I stayed with Elsa as she slept like a baby after that.

As I made my way to her room now, I stopped in my tracks when I saw Anna sat in front of Elsa's door, quietly whispering to her older sister. I slipped down the wall behind the corner as I listened to Anna begging her sister to let her into the room so that they could be together at a time like this.

Of course Elsa doesn't reply but I know that she is probably heart broken inside about not been able to be with her sister. I wash my hands over my face and lean my head back on the wall. It killed me that I couldn't comfort Elsa but it would upset Anna deeply if I went into Elsa's room and she couldn't. I spent the next few minutes listening to Anna cry to herself outside Elsa's room before I was unable to take it anymore and walked back to my room to be with my own siblings during this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, forestfame here. I am sorry for the late update but things are pretty crazy right now but I am going to try to write more of this story in the future. Anyway, enjoy your reading :')**

* * *

**Three Years Later - Elsa's POV**

Today is the day that the gates are getting opened and I am going to be crowned queen. I am stood at the window, looking out at the people who are making their way into the caste gates, waiting for them to be opened. Nerves are trying to get the better than me but I keep washing them back down. I am terrified that my magic will be revealed to the whole kingdom.

Fear is starting to take me over a little bit but a knock on the door distracts me from my thoughts. I don't turn around as I hear the door open and close behind me. I instantly know that it is Parker, no one else in the castle walks into my room without having the permission to do so beforehand.

Parker walks up until he is standing beside me, looking out the window like I am. Parker is taller than me and I have to lift up my head quite a bit to look at him. His hair is an odd mix of blonde and brown while his eyes are an intense green colour.

I look into Parkers eyes now, "What happens if I mess up? What if my powers show themselves while I am been crowned?" I ask and look down to my hands which are covered by the blue gloves that somehow manage to keep my powers at bay.

"I know that you can do this Elsa, you're stronger than you think." Parker wraps me into his arms and I suppress a smile. I have fallen in love with him, I know it is insane since he is so much older than me but I can't help it, I am in love with this man. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. He has always been there for me, whenever I have felt down, he somehow sensed it and he would be right beside me before I even had time to think.

I unravel myself from his embrace and step back so I can look at him, "Will you be there?" I ask.

A sad expression crosses over his face and he shakes his head, "I can't Elsa. My sister is really sick at the moment and to be completely honest, it isn't looking good." The sad expression remains on his face and I mirror it onto my own. I nod in understanding and I squeeze his hand in understanding. "Even though I can't be there, I know that you are going to be fine. If you really need me, you know where I am okay?"

I nod my head once more and I say goodbye to Parker as he slides back out the door to take care of his sister. I look back out the window and finally admit to myself that it is time. I hold my breath for a moment and release it as I open up the doors to my room. I face the servants that are waiting for me outside before I speak, "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

* * *

**Parkers POV**

This is the sickest I have ever seen Amorie. It has started about a week ago, she was having a bit of trouble breathing properly and she was saying that she felt strange. Since then, her condition has gotten worse and now she can barely move. She is currently a sleep at the moment but it seems that she is getting tormented by a dream.

Cyra has been out of the country for the last few weeks and in all honesty, I am at a loss. She is the one who always cares for our baby sister and I am unsure of what to do. Amorie has never been this sick and it is not like I can take her to the hospital because humans will not be able to cure an ill faerie. Even faeries may not be able to help either because in reality, Amorie is an experiment or the fae antidotes that they have may not work on her.

Amorie's eyes suddenly open up and she quickly rushes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. All I can hear is the sound of her emptying out what was left in her stomach. I sighed and washed my hands down my face. I stand up slowly and knock on the door gently. When Amorie doesn't answer, I walk into the bathroom. She is lying down on the floor near the toilet and it appears that she has fainted.

I quickly gather my baby sister into my arms and stand up; she is so much lighter than what she used to be. It is like she is starting to wither away. I put her back in bed and place a wet cloth back on her forehead. I have no idea what is wrong with her, faeries aren't supposed to get ill but Amorie is unfortunately the exception.

Cyra had told me to stand guard and keep an eye on Elsa as she got crowned today but without Cyra here, I was not leaving Amorie's side. Everyday her condition seemed to get worse and I feared that she may not survive much longer without me here.

Amorie opens up her eyes once more and smiles weakly at me. I take her hand into mine and move her blonde hair away from her face, "You should be resting little sis." I tell her and she makes an attempt to laugh but winces instead and grips her stomach. I run my hand up and down her arm in a somewhat attempt to comfort her but she is already fallen unconscious once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am sorry for not updating a lot lately but here is the next part to the story :') please review!**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I am singing to myself as I make my way through the kingdom when suddenly I slam right into something heavy and I fall backwards, landing in a small wooden boat. I suppress a scream as I feel the boat start to tip of the docks.

I close my eyes and wait for the impact of the water but it never comes. I open my eyes slowly to see a horse with his hood in the other end of the boats, steadying it. I smile and release a breath of relief.

I look up into the eyes of one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen, "I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" He asks as he reaches his hand out to me. I take it and I allow him to help me up out of the boat.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." is all I can say as I stare at this handsome stranger. "Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I  
was going. But I'm okay."

The stranger smiles warmly at me and bows, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

I follow his lead and curtsy like my mother had taught me to do all those years ago, "Princess Anna of Arendelle." I reply and smile.

Hans stares at me for a moment before spluttering, "Princess...? My Lady." He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too curling his hoof up and out of the boat.

The boat tips and I fall backwards again in shock but this time, Hans tumbles on top of me. Talk about awkward. I suppress a laugh, "Hi...again." I laugh to myself then just at the situation.

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it.  
I tumble with Hans the other way causing me to land on top of him. Hans just stares into my eyes and he slowly smiles at me, "Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." I snap my mouth shut in shock at what I had just said, "Wait, what?"

Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps me up again. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle  
with my horse...and for every moment after." He bows his head and says this with such sentiment that I am taken a back.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash!" I explain and Hans seems to relax a little bit. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

Hans frowns at me, "Just you?" He asks questioningly.

Hans smiles, amused and I smile back. The bells ring loudly which I didn't notice at first because I was admittedly too busy drinking in Han's handsomeness. I force myself to snap out of it and dread creeps its way into my body, "...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go."

I hurry off as quick as I can, I can't believe I am about to miss my own sisters coronation. I stop myself a few feet away and I turn back around to give Hans a little wave before I run as fast as my feet will take me back to the castle.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

It is time for the coronation and I am focusing on keeping myself calm, more so than the actually ceremony itself. I am standing at the alter with my baby sister Anna standing off to one side. I haven't seen a glimpse of her in so many years and it is hard to believe that this grown woman is actually my baby sister.

I notice from the corner of my eye that Anna waves at someone in the audience but I choose to ignore the matter. I tip my head forward and the crown is placed onto my head. I feel the weight of the crown on my head and there is no way of denying it anymore, I am going to be the queen now.

I look back up to see the scepter and the orb are presented in front of me on a pillow. I am about to reach out to hold then but a whisper from the Bishop stops me, "Your Majesty, the gloves." He gestures to my hands.

I hesitate for a moment and breath nervously. Do I really want to take my gloves off? What if my powers are revealed. I close my eyes to calm myself before removing my gloves, places them on the pillow. My hands shake terribly as I take the orb  
and scepter, then turns to the people.

The Bishop starts to talk in Old Norse as I stare out into the crowd of unnamed faces, "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum. AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELLgah. STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear Uthear..."

I look down to see that my nerves are getting the better of me, the scepter and orb start to freeze over. I breath deeply as the Bishop finishes by announcing me as queen. The crowd cheer around of 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle.'

Just in time, I manage to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. I pick up my gloves and slip them on as quick as I can. I actually made it.

* * *

**Parkers POV**

I didn't think it was possible but Amorie's condition has actually gotten worse. She keeps having these moments when she is drenched in sweat and then that can quickly change when her arms get covered in goosebumps. She keeps trying to throw up but there is nothing left inside her. In just a few hours, she seems to have grown so much weaker and she looks like she is losing weight at the minute.

I am sat with her hand in my own and I keep replacing the wet cloth of her forehead when it gets too hot. I am scared right now, I don't think I have ever felt this scared in all of my life. It looks like Amorie isn't going to last the night. Just the thought of that threatens to rip my heart into shreds and I force myself not to cry.

I have always protected Amorie, like any other over protective mortal brother would do. I was the one she would run to when she was upset when she was younger. Through her eyes, I was the joker out of the pact and Cyra was always the strongest wrong out of us all, the leader.

I can't even bare to think of the possibility that I may lose Amorie, it doesn't seem possible. I don't even know what has caused her to be this sick but she is and I have no way of stopping this sickness from slowly killing her. I bring her hand up to my face and slowly kiss her hand gently before closing my eyes.

I have to admit it, I wish that Cyra was back right now. She has always been the strongest out of all us, the most serious and the one to take care of any situation. Our baby sister is on the verge of near death and I wish that my big sister was here so that I didn't have to go through this alone.

I know that Cyra wanted me to keep a close eye on Elsa at the ceremony today I had to disobey her request on behalf of Amorie. I was not going to leave her for her full day when she is as ill as she is right now, who knows what could have happened to her if I was not around. She could have hurt herself in the condition that she is in now.

I feel Amorie move her small hand in mine and I open my eyes. I look over at my baby sister to see that she is looking back at me. I smile in what I hope is a convincing smile and she smiles weakly back at me. Silence hangs in the room because she both know what is happening.

She opens her mouth and for a moment she doesn't say anything, "Park, I want to go to Avalon." She whispered and coughed afterwards.

I let a little tear roll down my face but quickly wipe it away before Amorie notices. All of her life, Amorie has held on to all of the stories that Klea had told us about Avalon and she has always dreamed about going to the place where we actually really belong.

Unfortunatly, that can never happen because of what we have done. Klea dragged me and my sisters into her stupid plot of revenge and that has ruined our chance of ever becoming part of the faerie world. We are surely wanted dead for what we did all of those years ago and it is all Klea's fault. She raised us, always filling our innocent heads with her plans of revenge, that is all we ever knew.

Looking back at it all now, I know that it was the wrong thing to do and that we shouldn't have followed up with Klea's plans but we were only kids at the time, we were only furfilling the purpose that Klea had driven into us. We thought we were doing the right thing because we knew nothing else.

All of this was Klea's doing, even from the grave, she is still ruining our lives. She is the reason Amorie is so sick, if she hadn't have done all of those experiments on my baby sister, she wouldn't be drawn to illness and she wouldn't be on her death bed right now.

I move my sisters blonde hair out of her face and lay down beside her. I lift my hand in the air in front of us towards the ceiling and I create an illusion of the gate of Avalon. I change the illusions so that it appears that we are stepping through the gate and then I create the scentary that I imagine to be Avalon.

Amorie's breath catches for a moment and she smiles ever so slightly at the scene that is in front of her. I watch her eyes light up as she stares intensely at the image of Avalon. She lets out a weak laugh, "Thank you." Is all she says and that is when her eyes close.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Night has fallen in the kingdom and now springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests are dancing around the room, eating and laughing.

The trumpets sound, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." is called out into the room and I enter, trying to look poised and content. I make my way to stand under a dormal awning.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai calls next and Anna runs into the room, waving awkwardly. Kai ushers her over  
to stand right next to me and Anna seems kind of paniced but quickly recovers.

I sneak a quick peek at my baby sister only to notice that she is doing the same, "...Hi." That is all I can think to say.

Anna looks taken a back by this but she recovers once more, "Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi."

"...You look beautiful." I really mean that. My sisters hair is pulled into a style similar to mine and very similar to the one that our mother used to wear.

She smiles at the suddent compliemnt, "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She rants, causing me to smile.

I thank her also and we both look out at the celebration. "So, this is what a party looks like?" I question because as you probably know, I don't have much experience with social occassions, I am usually locked in my room so this is all really knew to me.

Anna nods in agreement, "It's warmer than I thought."

A smell fills my nose and I look around in wonder, "And what is that amazing smell?" I close my eyes and inhale, I hear Anna do the say and this makes me feel so much better.

"...Chocolate." I say at the same time as Anna. Our eyes pop open and we both laugh. I don't like chocolate, I tried it a few times but it always made me sick. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean that the smell of it isn't to die for though.

I look back out at the party and Anna looks at me. I know that probably has a lot to say to me and I can tell that she has no idea where to start.

Before she can say a word, Kai intrupts us, "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke looks clearly annoyed and clears his throat, "Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." He gestures to me, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only  
fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and  
a deep bow.

As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward.  
Anna giggles. I look at Anna, stifles a giggle myself. I turn my attention to the duke, "Thank you...only I don't dance." I look at the Dukes offended face, "But my sister does."

Anna tries to protest but the Duke is already dragging Anna away. Anna looks back at me desperately. I mouth the word sorry to her and suppress the huge urge to laugh.

I watch the two awkardly dance before Anna limps her way back to me. I turn to face her, "Well, he was sprightly."

Anna nods and rubs her sore feet, "Especially for a man in heels."

I turn to my sister in real concern, "Are you okay?" I ask her. This whole sister thing is new to me, after so many years without even having contact with her, I am a bit rusty.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna smiles warmly at me.

"Me too..." I say and I really mean it. But then I catch myself and realise what I have just said. I stiffen up and look away from Anna, "but it can't" Is all I say as I continue to look out into the crowd of guests.

Anna looks shocked and tries to move closer to me but I take a step back, "Why not? If-" Anna tries to say.

I interupt her by saying, "It just can't. Anna's smile drops and I can tell that she is trying not to get emotional. She excuses herself and I watch my sister walk away. I stand shocked for a moment about what has just happened but I quickly regain my composure. I decided to distract myself by mingling with some of the crowd.

A little while later, Anna pushes her way through the crowd towards me, following her is a man that I don't recognise. I turn to face them at the sound of my sister calling my name and Anna curtseys awkwardly.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduces the man and he bows. I give a polite but reserved curtsey back. Anna faces me, "We would like your blessing of our marriage!" Anna and Prince Hans say at once.

I almost have to take a step back in shock, "Marriage?" I choke out.

Anna nods, "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of  
course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" I try to keep up with Anna's thought train but it seems impossible. She is talking about marrigage, that can't be right.

Anna carries on, "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us." I try to interupt but Anna won't allow it, "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

I finally find my voice and speak up, "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna's outragous plans have the possibility to ruin all that my parents tried to do, to hide my powers from the world.

Anna stares at me in shock, "Wait, what?" She asks me, clearly outraged.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." I request.

Anna sees Hans's worried face and she hooks arms with him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." She says and seems to be really standing her ground.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." I say, letting my gaze fall to the prince then back to my sister.

Anna shakes her head in protest, "You can if it's true love."

I look at my sister in disbelief, "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna looks up at me with pure anger in her face, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

I back away for a moment at her words. They were true but that didn't ease the pain that they caused in my heart. I sigh and look back at Anna, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Anna and Hans try to protest but I am already walking away. I pass the Royal Handler, " The party is over. Close the gates." I tell them and carry on walking.

Anna keeps protesting but I ignore her and carry on walking.  
Anna grabs my hand pulling off my glove in the process. I panic and gasp with suprise. I know that my emotions are getting the better of me and I need that glove back before things get bad. I spin around and reach for the glove in panic. "Give me my glove!"

Anna holds the glove away from me, "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

I have to fight back tears and look Anna in the eyes, "then leave," I say weakly.

I see Anna's hurt face and it is too much to take. I can't hold it anymore, I need to leave right now. I turn and rush away. Anna calls after me, clearly heartbroken, "...What did I ever do to you?!" The party goes silent, "Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, enough!" Ice shoots from my hand, sending spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away. People are talking but I am just staring at the ice. I can't believe I let this happen and now every one knows that I am.

I rush out of the room and burst out of the castle doors. The citizens cheer around me and there is a round of 'Long live Queen Elsa'. I duck through the crowd, desperatly holding my bare hand.

A woman with a child in her arms asks me if I am okay but I back away from the baby. I knock into the fountain in fear and grab the edge. That was a huge mistake. The water freezes at my touch and every one gasps in fear and shock.

The Duke is sending guards after me to capture me because he believes that I am a witch. I try to tell them to stay away from me but magic accidentally shoots from my hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall over due to the ice and people back away from me in fear.

The crowd panics and I feel like crying. I can feel my powers getting even stronger due to my emotions at the moment. I can feel a snowstorm forming above me and I start to run.

Anna runs out of the palace doors, still carrying my glove. She calls my name but I keep going. I can't stay here. I run out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under my fear and I run across the now frozen water.

Anna keeps calling to me and I glance back at Anna, but turn away again. I tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. I break into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

Anna calls my name again and rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls. I look over my shoulder to see Hans rush to Anna's side. I reach the far shore and I don't look back again. I keep going and scramble my way into the mountains.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I am keeping a close eye on Tamani and his group of Spring fae. We are in England and I have managed to successful throw them off Elsa's scent once more. They are all madly searching around a small town in England because the believe that is where the winter faerie is right now.

A spring fae runs past me and towards Tamani. I move closer to hear the conversation. "Jamison has just contacted us. There have been reports of the strongest winter magic we have ever seen, it is even stronger than Yasmines herself. We have to go now, he believes that he has discovered the location of your lost daughter."

My heart literally stops for a moment as I take in what he has just said. Something must have happened back in Arendelle. I have to get back now, I have to stop this. I bury my face in my hands, I will not make it back home before Tamani and his fae, he has the portal after all, he is going to beat me back. I silently watch as all of the fae clear out to head back to Avalon before I start to make my way back to Norway. I don't know what is going to happen from here but all I know is, everything is going to go from bad to much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to put Laurel's POV in this chapter because I haven't included her much in this story so far. Please enjoy and review! Thank you :')**

* * *

**Laurels POV**

I wake up screaming and I bolt up in my bed. I have been having so many nightmares lately. Well, I have been haunted by nightmares ever since Elsa was stolen but they have gotten worse recently. In my dreams, I am running away from trolls until I reach a lifeless figure in front of me. The trolls disappear and I examine the figure in front of me. I can't make out who it is but then its eyes open and its hand reaches out to me, that is when I always wake up.

Summer runs in to my room with a look of shock on her face. This is the first time I have woke up screaming from a nightmare. "mama, whats wrong?" Summer asks as she sits in front of me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head and smile, "just another nightmare," I reassure my daughter. I love her long black hair away from her green eyes. She is the spitting image of her father, her eyes hold the same light as him. Summer is now twenty two years old even though she doesn't look a day over seventeen. She stills lives in the same house that she grew up. Tam and myself don't any older than 20 at the moment even though we are both nearly fifty. If you stand Tam, Drew and Summer next to each other, they look like they could be siblings, even triplets.

My chest tightens in sadness at this because of our lost daughter. I wish that Elsa was still around, I wonder what kind of siblings they would be. It saddens me that Summer and Drew may never get to meet there lost sister. I want Elsa back more than I can describe but after over 25 years, my hope is really starting to fade. I have to come to the reality that Elsa may not be anywhere.

Tam is still as obsessed as ever to find Elsa. It has put a really huge strain on our relationship and he hasn't been around for a lot of our children upbringing due to his obsession with finding his lost daughter but I still think that he is a great father to Summer and Drew regardless. Summer adores her father and Drew has joined onto his fathers obsession to find Elsa. Drew is now 24 years old and he is out there right now with Tamani and the other spring fae, tracking down leads that could potentially lead them to Elsa.

Elsa would have turned 26 two days ago. She is grown up now and I hope that she is still alive. I imagine a beautiful version of me with white blonde hair walking around and having a life. It gives me a bit of hope. We may not have Elsa with us but I hope that she is alive and I hope that she has had a great life.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to my daughter, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the gardens?"

"I was on my way out but then I heard you screaming." Summer explained and stood up, "Do you want to come with me mama?" Summer asked me and I stood up.

Summer walked out of the room so that I could get changed. I put on a yellow summer dress and brushed my hair out of my face. Summer is currently in a partner ship with another summer faerie called Alek and they have a seedling together that is in the process of sprouting. About a 7 weeks ago, Summer had told me that they had a seedling planted and I almost passed out from happiness.

Tam and Drew haven't been back for over two months and I must admit that I am a little worried about them but they keep sending word back to Jamison so that I know they are safe. They have no idea that Summer is expecting a baby so they are going to have a shock when they return.

I make my way down stairs to find Summer making me breakfast of fruit and juice, "I figured a nice breakfast is exactly what you need." I smile at my daughter and thank her as she sets the plate in front of me and starts eating her own. We are both going to head to the garden where seedlings sprout so that Summer can bond with her child as much as she can.

The door swings open just then and in walk Tamani and Drew. My heart skips a beat as soon as I look at them and before I know it, I have thrown myself in to Tams arms and I am crying. Summer rushes to her brother and hugs him also. I bring Tam down for a long kiss before I step away, "I was so worried about you both," I whisper as I pull my son in for a long hug.

"Laurel-" Tamani tries to say but Summer interrupts him.

"Papa, I have some news." Summer tells her father.

Tamani turns to face Summer and his face falls. He looks over his daughter, checking for injuries but when he sees that there are none, he relaxes a little bit, "Whats wrong Summer?"

Summer tries to reply but her voice catches in her throat. Of course she is a little scared to tell her father that she has a baby on the way, what kind of young woman wouldn't be? Drew looks really worried about his younger sister and places his hand on his shoulder.

I decide to speak for her, "Well, Summer and Alek are in the process of waiting for their seedling to sprout." I explain and Summer looks down at the ground, waiting for her father reaction.

Tam looks at Summer in complete shock but Drew moves forward without hesitation and wraps his sister up in a hug and she starts to cry. Tam gets over his shock and he actually smiles at the pair. He seems to take this news well. He quickly hugs Summer also and she cries harder. Tam steps back and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Laurel, I have something to tell you." He says as he looks down at me. Drew and Summer separate and stand in front of us.

I look up into Tams eyes and fear fills my heart, "Elsa?" I ask him.

He nods his head and I hold my breath. Summer steps closer and Drew smiles, "We finally know where she is Laurel, we are finally going to get her back."


End file.
